In The End There Was Amnesty
by Shade Nightwalker
Summary: Finally the boys got their amnesty, but the past catches up with them... [Warning: death of a main character]


**In The End There Was Amnesty**

They had gotten their amnesty in the end. They didn't know how they had managed to stand the last months ... tired and weary. But now it was true.

They had spent a few more days in Cheyenne to rest and decide what to do. 'Till the end they had never made plans for the time after the amnesty came through. It was too far away ... too dangerous to hang onto a dream that never might come true.

But now they were here - free men with clean records on their way to Kansas. They had decided to go back, face what was left, and close that chapter too. A new life was awaiting. Now they would make the right decisions; the wrong ones they knew all too well.

They were riding for a few hours now, relaxed and peaceful. Each was following his own thoughts, without the need to share. They knew anyway.

It was a bright sunny day in early spring. Fresh green covered the trees and surrounded them with an overwhelming impression of starting new life. The birds were singing loudly in the trees as the shot fell. Unannounced, unexpected.

The horses reared up, came down and instantly started running in panic.

"Heyes! Damn, where are you?" Kid thought when he noticed the empty saddle of the second horse.

He had to go back. It was not for the first time, but he hadn't thought he would have to once again. He was too used to it.

"Easy, lass ... easy," he calmed his horse, granted it a short breath and turned then to ride back in a wide circle, leading Heyes's horse on its reins beside him. As he drew closer he dismounted and secured the horses. Losing them would be a problem, bringing them along, too dangerous.  
Cautiously he crept closer, his keen senses alerted.

Not a sound to hear. He had almost straightened up as he realized it. Not even the usual sounds of the forest.

Suddenly a voice cut through the unnatural silence.

"What do ya mean no reward? I know you. You're worth 10,000 apiece!"

A calm and familiar voice replied too low to understand.

As silent as possible Kid urged forward.

"You say nothin'? Nothin' more than a rope awaitin' me? Who'll tell them?"

Kid leaped into the small clearing. Pulling out his gun and firing was instinctive - a single smooth movement. He was fast, but the other shot was faster.

"HEYES!" he yelled in desperation.

Only a short look to secure the seedy drifter wasn't moving any more as he passed by; then charging forward to the second motionless body on the ground.

"Heyes..." He fell to his knees beside his partner and friend. His heart skipped a beat; he didn't have to take a second look. He saw Heyes's wounded chest and there was too much blood.

They had lived with the knowledge, this could happen, each day of their lives. They'd never expected it would come true.

"Oh, Heyes, where was your silver tongue?" He took him in his arms smoothly and gently.

Heyes's eyes flickered. A hard-taken breath. And the brown eyes opened. A slight smile lightened up the one face Kid knew better than his own.

"You're here Kid ... knew you would be ..."

"Don't speak, Heyes. It will be all right."

A shiver ran through the wounded body. "... won't ... you know ..."

Unable to speak Kid listened, stroking a wisp of hair off his partner's face, and holding him like a child. The only thing left to him was treasuring every remaining precious moment.

"Have to split up, Kid... I'm going ahead ... I'll wait ..." The warm and tender voice getting quieter and weaker with every breath. "Kid I ... you ... I know, you know ... be there ..."

There was no breath left to speak. Only a deep look from the warm brown eyes. Tender. Breaking.

A last shiver.

Gone.

Jedediah Curry sat there in the woods. He felt empty. Lost. Birds were singing again. Spring was arising around him. But he was alone as he never ever was and never ever wanted to be...

* * *

Author's note:

Double premiere - here is my first fanfiction story as well as my first story in a foreign language.

I wouldn't have tried it without the encouragement of the wonderful facebook group I've joined last year - thank you.

Special thanks to chelseagirl and Avoca for their proofreading.


End file.
